


What I Like About You, Baby, Is How You Annoy Me Daily

by PacketofRedApples



Category: Space Force
Genre: Bad Ending, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mild Kink, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples
Summary: Waking up in Naird's office.
Relationships: General Mark R. Naird/Dr. Adrian Mallory
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	What I Like About You, Baby, Is How You Annoy Me Daily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnbrannox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnbrannox/gifts).



> A fic involving one particular vain dandy bastard, dedicated to my one dandy friend.
> 
> I watched the entire show in less than 12hours, including the time I went to sleep at night, woke up, and then continued. I hope I got this fairly in character and that this isn't too wild. Sorry for writing the first smut fic in this fandom.  
> Also, I couldn't really think of a good title so... I just used Allie X's "That's So Us" lyrics. But this line fits.   
> The ending isn't great, because I suck at those, so sorry about that, too.

The cool desert night air settled into the building. At around 2100 hours, General Naird and his head of research, Dr. Mallory, both sat down in his office for drinks. Nothing too notable occurring then, they mostly discussed work while trying to distress from the rough day. F. Tony was being a nuisance about the later screwup and both were strongly frustrated about that, but at around 0100 they passed out on the couch unnoticed by either of them. A fairly notable feat, as both of them, managed to be quietly chatting at that point when it occurred. So, a couple of hours later, when Mark awakes at the first crack of an early summer dawn, with just the tip of the light shining into his eyes, that he stirs enough to sit up straight and huff at the back pains he’s experiencing due to the uncomfortable sleeping position. The next thing that he comes to understand is that the scientist was still asleep.

The General stares, unsure of how to proceed. But perhaps the drunkenness had not worn off, as with a sudden boldness, he swallows a lump in his throat and moves closer to the other body faster than understands what’s he’s doing. Yet, it seems his brain catches up to him quickly. Leaning over the other man, he stares, internally panicking.

Partially wanting to execute something stupid that will possibly endanger their current relationship as it stands, but also—not wanting to risk it, he is halted in place, confused by his own inner workings. As he weighs if it’s worth it or not, his eyes shift to Adrian’s lips, taking in the sight in the midst of the contemplation he comes to certain notes. But of course, all the theories of how this would be are merely hypotheses, not something he could know before he tries it.

“Are you going to do something, or?” A voice snaps him out of it, even quicker than he notes the moving lips of the other person in front of him. Mark raises his eyes, locking them with the annoying nerd resting so close to him. Quickly, the Military man moves back and embarrassed out of his mind, he faces away and tries to think of a logical enough explanation to this.

“There was a—um…well…”

“Right.” Adrian mutters, trying to shut the other’s stammering up out of pure spite as he stretches from his own uncomfortable position on the couch. “I guess if you won’t do it, I must.” He later adds, very matter of fact. This off throws Naird and he turns to inquire for the meaning of this, but seemingly that only lands him with Mallory pecking him on the lips. Whether to annoy or with genuine intent, was a whole other debate. However, if the meaning behind it was the former, it’s too late to back out now as the General grabs onto the scientist, and kisses him back. A great start. Especially given that the Doctor was not backing away or fighting it, so the purpose was not misunderstood or that it was amusing enough to entertain the concept of this happening. Their lips lock and Mark’s tongue is worriedly trying to reciprocate Adrian’s more self-confident behavior. He never really builds up courage.

Eventually, they back up from one another, gasping for air.

“But what about Jerome?” Mark furrows his brow, genuinely confused and worried.

“He proved to be more obnoxious than I could handle... Maggie?” Now Adrian mimics the expression, at which the General chuckles.

“She wanted an open relationship.” He explains, offering it like it’s a good laugh-worthy joke. But Dr. Mallory finds no time for that.

“Good, then nobody’s opposed to this.” And that is the last spoken thing between them before Adrian leans back into kissing Mark.

The Doctor’s hand trails across the buttons of the General’s uniform, working to undo it which inserts panic into the other. He grabs the other by the shoulders and pulls himself away then.

“We can’t do this here!” He shouts and whispers at the same time, somehow.

“Yes, we can, it’s still only—“Mallory quickly glances at his watch before returning his sight onto the eyes of the man beside him. “Four o’clock in the morning. Nobody’s here except guards, not Brad or Fuck Tony, so we can do whatever we want.” He now doesn’t kiss the other man, instead, just looking down as he undoes the buttons of the service coat, then moves to the dress shirt underneath. Naird feels sort of out of place watching this occur but doesn’t protest. After what feels like an eternity, he moves to help with the shirt buttons. Together, they easily discard the upper parts of the uniform within two minutes, leaving Mark wearing just his white undershirt.

“How should we do this?” He then moves to undo the scientist’s sweater.

“Preferably, in a rough manner.” Mallory says as if it’s normal. As if Mark would easily go along with this. He might be right about that as the General plunges into another kiss, now more sure of himself.

The Doctor allows it, slipping off his cardigan, and going straight for his own tie. He loosens it, but Mark is the one to take it off. And he seems onto something, as he slips off the lips of the other, continuing with pecks down to the other’s neck where he bares his own teeth, lightly enough to leave a mark. Adrian doesn’t complain too much about it… for now. He’ll leave that for when they’re done and he’ll have to worry about covering up. Mark then moves his arms onto the man’s wrist and slides them behinds his back, attempting to tie them together without too much resistance. This doesn’t entirely work as Adrian keeps forcing his hands away with malicious snickers before Mark can catch them again and try once more. Eventually, though, he manages. And Adrian wriggles slightly, trying to free his hands to no luck.

“Not bad.” The bearded man concludes, before looking straight at the other. Or, well, straight is a relative term in this context. They were two men kissing, for a start.

Mark gets off the couch and kneels before the scientist who forces an unimpressed look, knowing full well this isn’t going to go as it seems. However, the Doctor keeps a close eye onto the other’s movements, feeling slightly intrigued by the other’s self-assurance, however not believing in it for a split second.

Naird undoes the pants and slips them lower, allowing for the man’s member to be free, but it seems that what was happening wasn’t very exciting as of yet.

“Seriously?” Naird looks up then, feeling the letdown of this all.

“I don’t know what you want me to say, you’re not that great at this.” Adrian shrugs, smirking afterward.

Mark finds this as a new challenge and instantly moves his hands to get to work. Starting slowly, from the base and to the tip, he moves just lightly enough to elicit a reaction from the other, to make him beg for more. But he doesn’t. Perhaps he bites his tongue from any reaction, but he puts on a bored expression.

“What are you even trying to do?” Adrian speaks with a slight yawn in his voice.

“Shut up, I’m trying my best. You’re really not helping.” Mark’s protest is pathetic, really, but it’s got an almost odd adorable charm to it.

“Do you want me to guide you through it?” Dr. Mallory more so teases than actually means it. But so far this was a complete disappointment compared to what he had envisioned it as; that is, in the late nights he entertained the idea out of sheer lack of anything else to do before falling asleep.

This seems like a good kick in the ass for Mark, who starts moving more harshly. This oddly works in his favor, soon the scientist is all but whimpering there. Shifting slightly in his seat, trying to stay still and silent, more so for his own benefit in the matter.

It becomes more rewarding when one particular movement makes a slight moan escape him, with his eyes fluttering shut. Mark grins ear to ear then.

“Enjoying it?” The suggestion is light, enough to get a kick out of it.

“Shut up and keep going.” The doctor replies, not really annoyed as much as he just wants more. General Naird slows down, sadistically so, not rushing anymore and once again lightly touching. It’s so annoying, that Adrian opens his yes again, glaring at the other. They lock eyes and keep up the contact for a good minute before Mallory sighs. “Please?”

This works, as the General resumes in his work properly. Some more strokes, and it doesn’t take too long before they arrive at the climax of all of this, with Mallory trashing underneath the heavy petting.

As The Doctor is catching his breath, Mark stands up and heads towards the door which quickly alarms the scientist.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“I need to clean up, sit still.” Naird opens the door, carefully and glances back for a brief moment.

“Very funny, but you can’t leave me like this.”

“Just five minutes, sit still.” The door shuts behind the military man.

“God damn it.”


End file.
